A History of Sorts
by spooksfan08
Summary: Malachy has a long history with both the Irish and Canadian police. Having lived in St John's for a while he believes his life with Rose and the family is almost idylic. They catch bad guys, get paid for w he's woken from this idyl by a case from his past when his granddaughter's safety and his peace of mind are threatened by someone Mal and Jake thought was gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Republic of Doyle. I just love to watch it. All copyright belongs to the original writers and production team. It is shown on Alibi in the UK. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Missing**

"Jake Doyle." Lesley smiled softly as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the rest of the bullpen as they went about their work. It was clear no one else was paying him any attention.

"Tinny forgot to pick up her lunch." He held out a brown paper bag. "And I am such a caring and loving uncle I brought her lunch here for her. The advantage for me is getting to see you."

"Well, I have to go." She stepped away. "Unlike you, some of us are working."

"I am working." Jake opened the bag and pulled out an apple. "Working on asking you to have dinner with me."

"Call me later." Lesley smiled before walking out the room leaving Jake to ponder her words and eat Tinny's apple.

#################

"Des, can you call Jake. He must know." Rose walked around the office while Des immersed himself in the laptop.

"Malachy is fine."

"We don't know that." Rose picked up the phone and dialled her husband's number. "Martin has been around here. That last case was tough and you know there are a million crooks Malachy put in prison that could be on the outside. All that want to get their revenge on Jake and Mal."

"You think?" Des looked up, suddenly worried. "Jake said he was going to see Lesley. Tinny is in work, Kathleen is in the bar and we're here."

"Yes, so who are we not accounting for? Malachy." She swore under her breath as his phone went to voicemail. "I don't care what you have done, or where you are but please just ring me. ASAP." She ended the call. "If he is drunk somewhere, I swear to God."

"Look." Des looked up once more. "Maybe we should call Jake. I mean he may be with Lesley by now. He might be able to help. He would know what to do."

"Yeah." Rose nodded. "Call Jake. Chances are if Mal is in trouble Jake is too."

############

He was annoyed. And his head hurt. That was the first two thoughts that came to mind. He opened his eyes gingerly, aware that the room he was in stank of stale alcohol and damp. He pushed that thought from his mind, knowing if he concentrated on it too long he may well vomit.

"Ah." A familiar voice startled him from his thoughts. "He's awake. Well, well. That sure looks like a painful lump you have on your head. I mean the swelling above your right eye, not the fact that your head is in fact a large, ugly, painful lump. One which I am sure a shovel could alter to my satisfaction."

"What do you want, Calhoon?" Mal glared at him. The other man laughed before sitting down in front of him.

"You, Jake and that pretty little cop of yours dancing to my tune. That is before I kill the lot of you."

"Never gonna happen." Malachy glared at the thick set man. "I stopped you once before, I will again."

"I'd like to see how that is gonna happen." Calhoon laughed. "But I gotta hand it to you, Malachy. You have gall. I've got to give you that."

"Have you? Well don't go being too generous. What is this about?"

"You getting what's coming to you."

"And what has that got to do with my granddaughter?"

"Nothing." Calhoon smiled. "It's more what her father thinks of the deal."

########################

############

A/N Just an introduction. Worth going on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. Please let me know what you think.**

**Message**

"This is getting insane." Rose sighed as she placed the phone back on the desk. "Mal has not just disappeared into thin air. There is no way he has done this through choice."

"Who would want to hurt Pops?" Tinny asked as she shrugged off her jacket, glad to be out of uniform for the day.

"A few." Jake replied. "He's arrested some seriously nasty characters when he was in the police. And a fair few are in prison because of Doyle and Doyle."

"Jake?" Des looked up. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would someone do this to hurt you? I mean he's your father. My father is a criminal."

"Join the club." Tinny rolled her eyes.

"It's possible. And you don't need Kevin Crocker in your life." He turned to his niece. "He's not good enough to tie your shoes. Look what happened last time."

"Jake." Rose warned as Christian and Kathleen walked in.

"We all make mistakes." Kathleen sighed. "But you are the best thing that came out of that relationship." She squeezed her daughter's hand as she spoke. Tinny shrugged her shoulders.

"He hates Pops though and uncle Jake."

"He's in prison." Rose stated. "Oh God, what if he's had another heart attack? What if he is lying in a ditch somewhere?" She covered her face with her hands as Des shook his head.

"No, I think his body would have been found by now." Des answered as Jake shot him a look.

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

"I'll call Lesley, see if she has heard anything about ex clients of ours leaving the slammer." Jake picked up his cell phone before leaving the room. He was more worried about his father than he had ever been, knowing the people who were in prison because of him and his father were dangerous. He also knew any one of them would love to get their revenge on either of the Doyle men.

xxxxxxx

Crocker stared at the bright orange jumpsuit he wore and shook his head. He had been in prison for almost ten years and hated the idea of spending another ten years in prison. He was an ex cop. Being a prisoner and an ex cop was not conducive to having a quiet life on the inside. Closing his eyes he ignored the men shouting in the background. Flinching he opened his eyes and turned to see a younger man stood behind him.

"What do you want, kid?"

"It's starting. I was told to tell you it's starting."

"Ok." Crocker frowned slightly. "You know, son. It would be easier if you told me exactly what you are talking about and who sent you to tell me."

"I dunno. I'm just the messenger."

"And it is better to stay that way. Now get away from me before you're seen." Crocker turned away, ignoring the blonde kid until he was certain the kid had got the point and walked away. "So, he actually thinks he can get to me through the Doyles. Idiot. There's only one Doyle I give a damn about." He snarled before walking out of his cell towards the communal room, knowing the guards would be watching. Glaring ahead he walked straight to the payphone on the wall. Picking up the reciever he dialled a familiar number.

"Jake. Just listen. Tinny is in danger. He's out and he is living up to his word. You, your father and my girl are in danger. Now while I couldn't give a damn what happens to you I do care what happens to my child." He paused. "Make sure you stop him. Calhoun will kill her and you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Is Tinny's father to be trusted? Can Mal escape and why is Crocker scared of Calhoun? Please review.

Oh, I'm running the Cardiff 10km in May for 2 Wish Upon a star =a local bereavement charity, so updates may slow down with my training. I'd love it if you could sponsor me x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Visit**

Jake tensed as he sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting for his former friend and ex brother-in-law to arrive. He did not want to be in the prison, he needed to be out with Des, looking for his father. This was just delaying him.

"Crocker." Jake spoke as the dark-haired older man sat down. "You wanted to talk."

"Tinny is in danger." He glared at him. "I know you think I never gave that child a thought but I did and I do. I don't want to see her in danger because you and your father can't keep your noses out of things that don't concern you."

"Tinny is fine." Jake glared. "I make sure of that."

"I am sure you do." Crocker narrowed his eyes. "Calhoun wants her dead for two reasons. One, to hurt me, two to destroy you and your father."

"And Kathleen. Remember the woman you once loved."

"How can I forget?" Crocker smirked. Jake resisted the urge to slam his fist into the safety glass that separated them. "I am serious. Find your father before Calhoun finds her." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Why is he after Tinny? Why does he hate you so much? I mean. It can't be the same reason I hate your guts."

"It isn't." Crocker sighed. "Look, none of that is important now. But I do know there is going to be an attempt made on my life in the next day or so. You wont be implicated as you are on the outside. Becker may be but he wont get his hands dirty when he can pay someone else to do his dirty work for him. I'd bet the house on him and Calhoun being in cahoots."

"Cahoots? Who talks like that these days?"

"I do." Crocker glared. "Find your father, find Calhoun and end this."

"What about you?"

"I am deeply touched by your concern but I can take care of myself." He placed the phone back on the hook before getting up and walking away from the visiting area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you called the hospitals?" Christian asked as his step mother nodded.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And nothing." Rose sighed. "I can't just sit here and wait. Kathleen can you call me if there is any news?" She watched as her step daughter nodded. The younger woman was not part of their world but it seemed that Kathleen Doyle would be dragged along for the ride once more.

"Of course I will."

"I'm coming with you." Tinny stated.

"No, Honey." Rose bit her lip.

"I either come with you or I slip out when no one is looking and follow you." Tinny stated truthfully, glad that she had changed out of her police uniform. She wasn't going to get the people she needed to talk with to give her any information if they thought she was a cop. Even a trainee cop.

"Ok, ok." Rose glanced at Des who immediately got to his feet.

"What do I do?" Christian asked as Rose led the two young detectives out of the room.

"You do what you always do." Des smiled as he left. Christian pulled a face.

"What's that?" He asked. Kathleen shook her head.

"Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake." Lesley jogged across the prison car park towards him. He couldn't help but smile as she reached him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She frowned. "What is it? Why are you here?"

"Crocker wanted to see me. About Da."

"Malachy? What's happened?"

"He's missing and Crocker thinks me and Tinny are in danger too." Lesley closed her eyes as the words sunk in. She knew all about the history between Jake and his former partner. The death of a hooker had been the start of the end as far as their friendship had been concerned. Jake had only been a rookie cop but Crocker should have known better.

"And are you?"

"No." Jake stated firmly. "Whoever has my Da is in danger. Tinny is with Rose. She's safe."

"Good." Lesley walked around the car until she reached the rusted door of the passenger side. "You need a new car."

"This is a classic!"

"This is a health hazard." She smiled, glad that Jake still had some fight in him. "Now, I was here to talk to the prison manager."

"Governer."

"No, this is now a private run facility. They have a manager." She rolled her eyes. "But that can wait until Mal is back home. Now are you driving or am I?" Jake smiled slightly before getting into the driver's seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Driving**

Lesley stared out of the windscreen as Jake drove towards the police station. She could hardly believe Malachy had been abducted. There were so many possibilities as to who the culprit could be but Jake seemed convinced Crocker was right. She just wanted to keep an open mind. Calhoun was definitely in her top ten of suspects, she just didn't want to loose sight of the fact Malachy had made plenty of other enemies over the years.

"Jake." Lesley paused as he parked the car outside the police station. "We don't need to be here."

"Excuse me?"

"We need to be looking for your father. He isn't in that prison. Until he is officially reported missing there is little I can do officially. So here is not where we are going to be, unless you are going to report it."

"I do that and I could put him in even more danger."

"Exactly." Lesley touched his hand. "So we go back to your place. We see what Rose has found and if Des has come up with anything."

"You could get in trouble for this."

"Since when has that stopped me?" She smiled as Jake squeezed her hand. "Come on Jake, your father needs us to find him. If Calhoun is responsible then we need to find Malachy. And fast." Jake nodded before starting the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose."

"Christian." Rose countered. "Have you?"

"I talked to everyone in the bar who saw Dad last night." He sat at the desk as Rose walked toward the notice board. He had no idea what had happened to his father but had a feeling that Jake knew more about what was going on than he had told them. "No one has seen him since the day before yesterday."

"He was in the bar with us." Kathleen watched as Rose nodded.

"Calhoun." Jake perched on the edge of his desk as he spoke. "I spoke to your father." He looked at Tinny. "He wants you safe. So you stay here. Do you hear me? Becker and Calhoun are involved in this."

"How can I just stay here when Pops in trouble? He would never leave me out to dry." Tinny glared at him. "You know that."

"Yes but this time he needs you safe as much as I do. Now you can be more good to him here."

"He's right." Lesley folded her arms. "With your experience of police research you are more good to Mal here, going through the paper trail." Tinny glanced at her mother before raising her hands in the air.

"Ok, ok." She sat down and buried her head in her hands as Rose shook her head. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is all this about?" Mal asked as the light shone in his face. He felt sick and knew the man in front of him was probably going to kill him. Jake and the others had no idea where he was or what had happened. The longer he could keep the man talking the longer he had to try to find a way out.

"You sit there and wonder." The man laughed. "My boss wants you here so here you are."

"Ok." Mal nodded, glad that his captors had kept him untied."So you're being paid for this?" The younger man shook his head before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him. Mal glared after the man, determined not to let his captors see how worried he really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Bargain?**

Malachy stared at the wall. Something did not add up. Malachy Doyle did not like it when things did not add up. He had been hit over the head. That much he knew, but what about Rose? Jake? Tinny and the others? He closed his eyes wondering if the pain behind his eyes was the head injury or his brain imploding over the thoughts swirling around in his brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You asked everyone?" Rose stared at Christian. Her step son nodded.

"Everyone. All the guys that were there last night. All the regulars."

"What about the ones who aren't regulars? Was there anyone there that isn't a regular? Anyone who stood out?" Tinny looked up as her uncle paced the room.

"Listen to you. A proper cop."

"Answer her." Rose snapped. "This is not a game. Calhoun is not doing this to pass the time. Your father is in danger. Very real danger and I don't appreciate you treating this as if its a minor inconvenience." The dark-haired man looked shamed faced as Jake and Leslie walked in the room.

"What did I miss?" Jake asked as Christian stared at the floor. Rose folded her arms.

"Your brother is an idiot." Tinny stated.

"I knew that. I was asking what I missed." Jake replied.

"Christian thought he asked everyone that was in the bar last night." Tinny replied. "But he was wrong."

"So?" Jake shrugged his shoulders. "The bar has CCTV. Has anyone looked at it?"

"I can get it analysed at the station." Leslie asked. "See if anyone stands out."

"You could?" Rose was suddenly more hopeful. "Leslie, I."

"No." Christian looked at the wooden table. "No, you can't."

"I know this isn't an official case but I can call a few favours in. Joan in forensics."

"No." Christian looked up. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? No?"

"The bar hasn't been doing so well. I mean takings are down and I had to make savings."

"You didn't." Jake glared at his brother. "Tell me you didn't."

"It was supposed to be temporary."

"I do not believe you." Jake shook his head angrily. "That was the only hope we had. The only chance we had of finding Dad."

"What?" Leslie looked from one Doyle to the other as Des buried his face in his hands.

"He told the company that looks after the CCTV he couldn't pay and they stopped doing the security. There is no footage on CCTV."

"Oh." Leslie looked at Des as he spoke. Suddenly the futility of their situation hit her. Malachy was lost. Unless Calhoun wanted them to find him they had very little chance of doing so. Rose blinked back tears before turning her back to the room, the blue sky shining through the window did nothing to appease her mood. The sound of Jake's phone ringing had barely registered when she heard Jake's voice.

"Calhoun. I'm listening." She closed her eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be long before her husband was home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review


End file.
